


Punks and Pretty girls

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: The story of the green eyed punk, and the pretty girl with some secrets.





	Punks and Pretty girls

Dean adjusted the torn denim vest over the black tshirt. Slipped his feet into a pair of black Dr Martens boots, and reached for the skateboard leaning against the wall. It was getting old but Dean still treated it like a baby. That was even the nickname he had for it. Baby. Deans hair, once he let it out from the ponytail it was usually in, it fell past his shoulders, framing his face with thick strands of blonde hair. On someone else, the look might have been feminine, but Dean could make it work. Baggy clothes, some eyeliner to make the green in his eyes stand out even more in contrast to the black eyeliner. Denim and leather, along with a "Fuck off" attitude against anyone who dared come too close, summed up Dean Winchester.

 

At least the world's view of him. A hard shell, worn like armor to protect himself from feeling. Feeling things he didn't want to feel,trying so hard not to give a fuck, except that he often found himself giving a crap. Dean changed "his" girls often, breaking hearts everywhere. Why would he give a shit? They didn't love him, he didn't love them. His one true love was skating. Always would be. That, and spending his time hooking up, only to ditch the chick after a few days. 

The school day went by in a monotone constant mumble. Dean didn't pay much attention at all. When lunch time came, Dean started counting pennies. No matter how many times he counted them, it was never enough. He shoved the coins back down into his pocket, knowing fully well that Sam and Adam, his brothers, needed money better than he ever would. Which is why he spent most money on them, instead of himself. Last month they had lived on a total of $2. Until Dean grabbed his mom's wedding ring and sold it for cash. To the kids, Sam, 11, and Adam 6, he had said that Dad sent the money. Just one more lie, in what seemed like it'd be an endless cycle of lies. Dad, no,  _John_ hadn't been around for months. For all Dean knew he was dead too. Like their mom.


End file.
